A Night Witout Mercy
by sayuriechizen01
Summary: que pasaria si sebastian se hubiera adueñado del alma de Ciel, la oscuridad guarda secretos íntimos y misteriosos, una pisca de perversidad y un demonio lleno de sensualidad suena a una mezcla peligrosa, Ciel debe elegir entre sus deseos carnales o luchar contra sus mas oscuros sentimientos. LEMON SebasxCiel.


Hola a toda la gente hermosa ok no me estoy emocionando mucho como saben pues solo tengo unas cuantas historias en esta cuenta y otra con mi amiga tenshi pues al estar mucho rato con esa loca se me ha pegado lo fujoshi y aquí me verán ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi kuroshitsuji y lo digo solo termine la primera temporada pero prometo verla por completo algún día que tenga el tiempo suficiente (y yo aquí haciendo fics en vez de comenzar a verlo)

Bueno como siempre kuroshitsuji no me pertenece bla bla bla y eso es todo un rollo

Esta historia la estábamos haciendo en un principio tenshi y yo pero ella no sabía escribir en este tipo de genero ya saben el lemon es muy difícil de hacer, diría que es mi primer lemon pero seria una mentira aunque si lo es de esta pareja, espero ,es guste esto se lo dedico a Tetsu Tenshi y a una amiga Crista que espero y lo leas aunque ya lo leíste y me serviste de mucha ayuda al dar tu opinión, sin mas demora aquí esta la historia.

-por favor- diálogos de los personajes

(dejen) mis comentarios

Reviews son gratis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CIEL POVS

Cuando abrí mis ojos, solamente podía ver oscuridad una oscuridad infinita que me llenaba de miedos y desesperaciones mi cuerpo dolía y no podía moverme por culpa de unas cadenas que tenía en las muñecas y muchas dudas aparecieron en mi mente ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estaba allí?, hasta que de mis labios salió una sola pregunta

¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo único que pude decir con un voz inaudible que ni siquiera yo alcanzaba a oír claramente pero de repente escuche una risa un tanto diabólica

¿Sebastián eres tú?- todo se volvió en silencio hasta que volvió a escucharse esa risa

Hasta que despierta Bocchan – me susurro esa misma voz al oído a la que por fin supe de quien pertenecía

Que es lo que está pasando Sebastián ¿por qué estoy encadenado?- empecé a preguntarle no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo acaso no debía de haber comido mi alma ya, acaso ese no era su propósito

Vera, joven amo ahora su alma me pertenece y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca con ella ; en pocas palabras usted es mío- dijo Sebastián acercando su respiración cerca de mi cuello para después darle una pequeña lamida haciéndome gemir

No … no pue…des (cuando tengan palabras a…si es como un jadeo o gemir entrecortado)

¿Qué es lo que no puedo? Ne Bocchan dígame que es lo que no puedo hacer- dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza hasta el hueco de mi cuello- acaso no te gusta…-Sebastián empezó a ronronear en esa parte de mi cuello hasta que comenzó a besar mi mandíbula

Shhh… tranquilo Bocchan- empezó a recorrer mi cuello con su lengua-además usted dice que pare, pero su cuerpo me dice otra cosa-.

La mano de Sebastián empezó a desabrocharme el saco que llevaba puesto y que seguramente se perdería en una parte de aquella habitación

Para, Sebastián… onegai – dije dejando mi orgullo de lado porque en esos momentos no quería correr el riesgo de lo que pudiera pasar si no hacía nada por detenerlo pero lo único que podía hacer era rogar para que Sebastián no se saliera de control.

Pero él seguía sin hacerme caso besando mi cuello y desabrochando mi camisa para después acariciarme con sus manos por mi pecho desnudo.

Aaa ¡…. Hm… para Sebastián- empecé a gemir mientras sentía mis sentidos nublarse gracias a que Sebastián comenzó a morder mis pezones sin pudor alguno.

Está seguro de que es eso lo que quiere Bocchan- dijo Sebastián empezando a ronronear en mi pecho y lamiéndome mis pezones- además… no pienso parar por nada ya que usted está muy excitado o no Bocchan…- susurro en mi oreja tocando un pequeño bulto que había aparecido en mis pantalones, sin saber cuándo me puse ``duro´´

Sebastián empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón y bajo mi ropa interior con sus dientes.

Déjame por favor-dije en un volumen inaudible mientras sentía que mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir y comencé a hipar sintiendo pequeñas gotas que emanaban de mis ojos.

Sebastián se percato de mi estado limpiando mis lágrimas con su lengua.

Tranquilo Ciel, no te hare daño- dijo Sebastián besándome el contorno de la cara

Sebastián- dije exaltado no sé porque estaba actuando tan _**lindo**_ conmigo después de todo lo que me está haciendo desde hace unos minutos.

Tranquilo…shh- me volvió a susurrar para que me tranquilizara- ya te lo he dicho, Ciel, yo no digo mentiras-Sebastián lamio mis labios y los empezó a besar dulcemente mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y yo cerraba los ojos.

Abre los ojos Ciel, quiero que veas lo que hare contigo- no quería abrir los ojos pero me obligue a hacerlo cuando sentí que Sebastián masajeaba mi erección haciéndome sonrojarme y gemir al mismo tiempo.

Ah..a…am...Se...bas...tian...pa...ra- le dije

Pero que mentiroso eres, Ciel, a ti te gusta lo que te hago… mm... deja de resistirte, también quiero que juegues un poco así que te desatare las cadenas- con un chasquido de dedos Sebastián desapareció las cadenas que me tenían atado, después se desabrocho el pantalón y me puso su miembro frente a mí.

Chúpalo Ciel- mi cuerpo no reaccionaba solo seguía las ordenes que me daba, empecé a chuparlo cada vez mas rápido mientras Sebastián me empujaba agarrando mi cabeza para que fuera mas profundo.

A…aaa- Sebastián comenzó a gemir ronco- Ciel...me...corro- dijo mientras me obligaba a tragar su semen.

No lo desperdicies, trágalo- dijo Sebastián mientras que hacia que limpiara los restos de semen de su pene con la cara y la boca

Buen chico Ciel – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo y besaba mis labios- pero aun no estas, listo.

Que es lo que quieres decir – le pregunte suspirando por la excitación que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, pero el no se digno a contestarme solo me miro con esos ojos llenos de ¿deseo?, si, deseo era lo que veía en su mirada.

Ah¡- grite cuando sentí que me metía uno de sus dedos en mi ano, lo movía como si me penetrara con el…-duele …ah- empecé a gemir de dolor ya que empezó a meter otro de sus dedos dentro mío

Tranquilo Ciel esto es para que no te duela- dijo Sebastián con su voz ronca, pero no comprendía, para que no me doliera si me estaba doliendo todo lo que me estaba haciendo.

Poco a poco el dolor se iba y comencé a sentir placer y gemir, sentía que me volvería a correr otra vez.

Al parecer ya estas listo Ciel- dijo sacando sus dedos de mi interior para sustituirlos con su pene, empezó a meter la punta poco a poco dentro de mi mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda- tranquilo Ciel solo dolerá un poco, lo hare lo mas delicado que pueda- fue lo que me dijo mirándome, por un momento pensé ver en su mirada amor, deseo y lujuria.

Esta bien….ah¡- grite al sentirlo entrar por completo, empecé a gemir de dolor y placer, ya parecía un completo masoquista me empezaba a gustar lo que Sebastián me hacia.

Shh… tranquilo, relájate un poco- me dijo

Me relaje como me lo dijo y comencé a sentirlo, era realmente muy grande.

Pasaron los minutos, quizá horas, ya no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente, Sebastián comenzó a embestirme un poco mas rápido, se sentía tan bien tanto que gemía como loco ya no quedaba ni una pisca de cordura en mi toda se había ido cuando el me beso.

Ah...mas onegai...- fue lo único que pude decir las palabras brotaron en mi boca sin mi permiso rogándole a Sebastián que aumentara el ritmo y sin hacerme esperar más empezó a embestirme con más fuerza. Hasta que empezó a penetrarme salvajemente, el gemía con su voz ronca, era tan excitante que me permití solo pensar en el y nada mas.

En él en sus labios tan adictivos, en su cuerpo junto al mío, sus ojos tan profundos llenos de deseo, solamente en él.

Sebas...tian... ya…no puedo…mas- dije entrecortadamente sintiendo arder todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, sentía que me iba a correr en poco tiempo.

Aguanta un poco mas Ciel- me dijo penetrándome con una fuerza inimaginable mientras acariciaba mi miembro, sentía que iba a explotar por el calor.

Ah…no mas- empecé a gritar, ya no podía contenerme mas- ahh¡- di mi ultimo gemido cuando sentí que se corría dentro de mi llenándome por completo con su semen

Ahora me perteneces para siempre Ciel- me dijo Sebastián besándome nuevamente a lo cual yo correspondí gustoso.

Claro que le pertenecía y eso era algo de lo que me encantaría seguir siendo de ahora en adelante.

Espero les allá gustado me esforcé lo mejor ya ven por eso de la edad y eso gracias por leer y si quieren mas historias así déjenme en los comentarios o márquenlo en fav. Así veré que les gusto.

Sayuri fuera


End file.
